Davion Drage
Through the night This righteous fire will burn bright Fueled with a divine rage and might History Davion is a man with a long and proud lineage, even if he would not appear so on first glance. To understand Davion you must go back, to a time long ago. Centuries ago there existed an ancient dragon with scales of a bright crimson and eyes of that looked as though they reflected gold. The name of this dragon was Slyrak, a being of immense power that had ravaged countless towns and cities that did not heed his request of gold. Slyrak had an unfathomable lust for gold and jewels. His was a horde that could rival the wealth of small nations. Many have tried to defeat him or search for his riches, but all have failed. One day, a small village came under the gaze of the great dragon, but as they were but farmers and workers they had naught to sate the desires of Slyrak. Worrying about their demise, the village came up with an alternate tribute. Slyrak returned to the village but saw no mass of gold and treasure waiting for him, only a single maiden with dark red hair standing and waiting for his arrival. Irritated and confused, Slyrak demanded to know where his tribute had gone. The maiden declared that she was to be his tribute. Either out of amusement, lust, or something else altogether, the dragon picked up the girl and returned to his hidden horde. She had become his slave, forced to clean the caverns, kill and prepare food, and survive in the harsh lands she now occupied. All of these tasks Slyrak would normally do with ease, but he saw some amusement in watching a lowly human try and take on these feats. A normal man would be broken by these tasks, cursing and screaming to the high heavens the whole way through, but the red haired maiden had somehow managed to come through without so much as a whimper. She was bruised, worn, and bloodied with only the aid of a mundane longsword, gifted to her from Slyrak for her tasks, and minor healing magic she had learned from a divine tome. Time went on and Slyrak developed something of an interest in the maiden, who only seemed to just manage her tasks by the skin of her teeth. For a while the grand dragon was seen less and less as he would start to watch the girl struggle from a distance instead of demanding gold from villages and towns he would find. Still the maiden had yet to falter or complain. Years had passed and the maiden had grown into a powerful warrior from the harsh environment and near constant battle for survival. Slyrak called upon the maiden to ask her how she had managed to survive so long, and why she had not tried to run or beg for mercy. She was his tribute from her village and it would be unbecoming of her village if she were to be an unworthy offering. If she were to be unworthy of Slyrak, she knew that it would only spell demise for those she had once known. But it had been many years, and she had forgotten all their faces. She could not even recall her own name, as he had always called her slave or girl. Impressed by the struggles and determination of the human, he granted her the name of Drage as she was to no longer live there as a slave, but as a resident. Not much is known after that. We know that she eventually left the harsh lands to return to society. She carried with her a small portion of gold to start her life anew and had a child. Whether it is directly from Slyrak or another is also unknown, but their blood had become rich with draconic power and that is certain. Davion was the first child of Yuria and Reigus Drage. Yuria had lived her entire life in Haven just as her ancestors have, only to fall in love with a traveler with red hair. She worked for an inn that the man would frequent every few months when he came into town. She learned that he was an adventurer and quite good at his job. One day he came back with his leg heavily bandaged and struggling to even walk. It seemed as an injury had taken its toll on him and impaired his ability to move. He would no longer be able to adventure as he had been and was forced to stay in the city. It was then that the two developed a relationship. Reigus started to find happiness in Haven and with the last of his gold during his adventurer days and the money from selling his magic equipment, he purchased a sizable lot in the city and transformed it into the Red Scale Tavern. The tavern became fairly successful and they had two children, Davion and his younger sister Liana. Both of them had inherited the same red hair as their father and his draconic blood as well. Life was simple but good. Davion was only 13 when Yuren Borr started to pop up in the city. Borr was a man most would call scum, someone that is more monster than man, and he came to the Red Scale looking to make a deal. He proposed that the world was a dangerous place and Reigus should hire them for the security they so very much needed in their life. Should they not pay for protection every month or so, it would be unfortunate should they have an accident of sorts. Outraged by this Reigus went to him the next day with his old sword that had long since been collecting dust. He started to cut his way through the filth and men that tried to stop him from getting close to Borr. It had been years since last he picked up a blade. His hair had started to grey and his skills had rusted. Despite that he still made it all the way to Borr, ready to strike him down. He pleaded how he would stop his schemes and turn himself in. Reigus lowered his blade, ready to apprehend the man when Borr sprung up with a hidden knife in his hand. He plunged the blade deep into Reigus’ side. He had suffered worse wounds before, but this one had felt different. His age had started to catch up with him as the poison laced on the blade spread through his already weakened body. He faltered and could not grasp his blade any longer. Reigus was slain. Borr came back the next day with the body of Davion’s father. He threw down his bloodied body and sword telling the Drages that their charge had risen and that another accident like this would occur should they not meet their deadlines. The next 8 years were dark times for Davion and his family who were just managing to survive with the outlandish fee that Borr demanded, but feared the outcome should they not. With Reigus' blood in his veins and his father’s old sword in hand, Davion vowed that he will take down the scum. The years had passed and the bloodline of his ancestors had turned him into a powerful man. In order to keep up with the outrageous demands for money, Davion took it upon himself to head out into the world as an adventurer so that he could help pay for his family and eventually gain the skills required to slay Borr himself. Appearance Davion is a tall man with fiery crimson hair and amber eyes that shine like gold. His face is one filled with determination and anger. Aside from the hair and eyes, he appears to be a simple and muscular human. When he rages however, signs of his heritage become clear as he starts to grow red scales on his shoulders, face, elbows, knees, and hands. His hands also shift into claws covered by the same red scales. Davion normally dresses in dark red tunics, worn but durable brown pants that have been sown back together several times, and strong black boots. Personality While anyone who has seen him fight knows he is an easily angered person, Davion also is filled with compassion, taking the teachings of Sarenrae to heart when he was a boy. Friends Yuria and Liara Drage - Family of Davion Enemies Yuren Borr - Scum Aspirations To aid his family and do a bit of good along the way